Orange: An Outsiders Spinoff
by trufflesun
Summary: A story of a girl from the richer side of town and her reckless brother and her affection for her boyfriend, Orange, a red headed greaser boy from the other side of town. Does not include outsiders characters, but is based on the book a little bit. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction  
Our town had two main parts; the upper middle class or the rich, where my brother and I lived, and the lower class, where Orange and his friends lived. Orange is my boyfriend.

Orange was in a gang called the Soda's. The leader's name was Soda. Soda was Orange's older brother. I'd never met Soda, but Orange described him as muscular, tough and cold. "He'd stab someone for lookin' at them wrong", Orange had said once. I don't know Soda's real name. Soda is 18.

Orange was named for his wavy orange hair. He has bright blue eyes. He always says that he wants his brother's hair, which is more brown than orange. He is muscular and skinny. He is about 15, my age. Orange is probably the nicest one in the group. He doesn't like to fight, doesn't even carry a switchblade around most of the time. His real name is Henry.

Cola is the second oldest of the gang, behind Soda. He is 16 years old. He is named for his dark black hair and love of cola. He isn't very muscular, but is fast with a blade. He carries a huge switchblade with him everywhere he goes. Cola is Orange's best friend.

Cherry is a few months younger than Cola. Cherry is name for his cherry red hair and because he likes the color red. I've only seen him once. He doesn't talk much, but Orange says he's a great fighter.

Then there's Grape. He's the youngest of the gang, almost 14. He is named for his love of everything grape flavored. I haven't met him, Orange said that Grape is new to the gang.

My brother and his friends don't have nicknames, but they can't stand the Soda's. They jump the Soda's every chance they get. My brother, Don, is the leader of the gang.

Don is 20 years old. He is a little muscular, very built, and probably colder than Soda. His friends, Luke, Davis and a few others are part of his gang. There are about ten or fifteen guys that would fight on his side if needed. I tell Orange how much this bothers me. Then Orange tells me that they have the same or even more on their side.

My blood boils when Don trash talks the Soda's. I know the Soda's are just people, but that's not how Don sees it. He thinks they're lower than dirt. He knows I care for Orange, but doesn't know I'm dating him. If Don found out, he'd kill Orange.

I'd met Orange at the park quite a few months ago. I didn't know he was in my brother's rival gang at the time. He only told me that his name was Henry. He wouldn't tell me where he was from, so after we talked, I agreed to meet him back at the park the next day. After meeting a few times, he told me his nickname was Orange. I later told Don about Henry. He seemed interested, then I told him Henry's nickname was Orange.

"You stay away from him", he demanded,"And all the Soda's!"

"Why", I asked.

"They're dangerous", he said.

"Okay,"I lied, not wanting to argue,"I will."

I went back to see Orange again that night. That's when Don caught us. He must have seen me sneak out. When Orange saw Don's car, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong", I'd asked.

"It's Don,"he said,"The leader of our rival gang. He and his friends always jump us every time they see us. It's why we don't go out alone. I hate them!"

"Hey," I shouted,"That's my brother you're talking about!"

All the blood drained from Orange's face. He was shaking a little.

"Your b..brother,"Orange gulped.

I grabbed his hand.

Don got out of the car and slammed the door. Three of his friends got out of the car and walked over to where we were. Don grabbed Orange,lifted him in the air and threw him on the ground.

"Keep your dirty greaser hands off my sister,"he shouted. Don and his friends started beating up Orange. Don practically sat on Orange. He took out a switchblade and held it against Orange's throat.

"No,"I shouted and ran toward Orange. One of Don's friends held me back.

"Please don't kill him Don,"I begged,"You'll go to jail! I'll be all alone. Please!"

Don stopped, putting his switchblade away slowly, but not before threatening Orange and his friends with every vulgar word in existence. Don dragged me back to the car. I guess his friends didn't mind walking home. After getting me home, Don lectured me about staying away from the Soda's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was walking down the sidewalk, over near the 'bad' part of town, as my brother calls it. I ran into Orange. He was with his friend Cola.

"Hi Orange,"I said,"Hi Cola."

Cola waved.

"What are you doing here,"Orange exclaimed.

"What do you mean,"I asked.

"Out here,"he said,"In broad daylight, where someone could see us. Your brother could see us! And if he sees you with me..."

"He doesn't know,"I told him,"He just knows I'm going for a walk. Besides, you know he's crazy!"

"What if he followed you", Orange was looking around suspiciously,"J..just like last time."

Cola pulled out his switchblade. There was fire in his eyes.

"If they come near us again buddy,"Cola said to Orange,"I'll cut them open."

"Please don't hurt him Cola," I begged, "Don't hurt my brother. He's...he's all I have!"

Cola put his blade away. I didn't know I'd started to cry until Orange wiped the tears off my face and hugged me.

"I'm just bluffing,"Cola assured me,"I won't hurt your brother. I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"I said.

I said goodbye to them and walked back home. Cola was the only one of the Soda's who approved of or even knew about our relationship.

When I got home, my brother instantly stood up from the couch.

"Where were you," he asked suspiciously.

"I told you before I left,"I said," Out. On a walk."

"Right...,"he said, still suspicious, "Did you go see the Soda's?"

"Maybe", I said sarcastically.

"I told you to stay away from them",He shouted,"They're no good!"

"They're just people,"I said,"Like you and me! Maybe if you'd got to know them, you'd.."

"They're scum"He interrupted,"And if I see them on this side of town, I'll kill them! I don't care what you say! What would mom say if she saw you with.."

"No", I screamed, "You leave her out of this! Don't you know how pointless fighting is! One of these days, you'll get a taste of your own medicine!"

I went outside, slammed the front door, and sat on the porch. I remembered our parents. Our father had left when I was a year old, so I don't remember him. Our mother died in a car wreck a couple years ago. Don has been taking care of me since he was 18.

My brother walked out the door a little later. He had his car keys and I saw his blade in his pocket. He liked to carry his knife in fights.

"Where are you going", I asked, even though i already knew.

"Out", he said.

I knew he was looking for the Soda's, especially Orange. I knew he'd kill the first one he saw. I decided to run to the park, seeing as the park is a popular hangout spot. The park is between our neighborhood and theirs, so it isn't really claimed. My brother, however, beats up any "greaser" he sees there. His car was gone when I got there, but I saw something lying on the ground. As I walked closer, I saw that it was a person, a kid. I knelt down next to him. His face was bloody.

''Hey,"I said carefully,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I guess,"he said quietly.

"Did..."I started,"Did my brother do this to you?"

"Who's your brother," he asked,"Was he driving a red car?"

I nodded. "His name is Don,"I said,"What's your name?"

He told me that his name was Grape and that he was part of the Soda gang.

"He...said something about,"Grape started,"Us staying away from his sister.

"I'm sorry,"I said,"My brother's real violent."

"It's not your fault,"He told me.

"Do you want to go to the hospital or something,"I asked as I helped him up.

"No," he said, "Just take me to Soda's house, I'll be fine."

I put his arm around my shoulder to help him walk. I studied him closely. He had greasy hair. His face was swollen from Don punching him.

"What happened exactly", I asked.

His voice was still a little weak.

"I was sitting on a bench in the park", He started, "When this guy, your brother, in a red car drives up. He gets out and walks towards me, yelling and threatening me, saying I'm on his side of town and to stay away from his sister. I tried telling him that i didn't know his sister,but he wasn't buying it. I really thought I could take him, but he was too strong. After he beat me up, he pulled out a knife and held it against my throat. He said 'stay the hell away from her. you and all of your damn friends!' I shouldn't even be talking to you right now."

He was crying a little.

"Hey, it's all right,"I told him.

Grape directed me to Soda's house. When we got there, Orange and an older guy with long brownish hair and large muscles(who I guessed was Soda), were sitting on the couch. They got up and looked at me.

"Soda,"I asked.

"Yeah,"He said,"Who are you?"

Soda was trying to stare me down. I was used to this because Don did it all to time. I returned the look, even though I was a little bit shorter than him.

"That's not important,"I told him", Grape is hurt!"

"Who did this,"Orange asked, and ran to Grape.

"Don,"I said,"The other gang leader."

Orange and I helped Grape onto the couch. Soda patted Grape's head.

"It'll be okay kid,"Soda said, then looked Orange,"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"No,"I screamed and shoved him,"Don't you touch him!"

I must have caught him off guard, because he fell over.

"Who the hell are you,"He demanded, as he stood up.

"Don's sister,"I said,"Stephanie."

He took out a switchblade. I gulped and stepped back. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking out the door. He walked past me and toward the door. Soda looked back at Grape and sighed.

"I never should have let you in the gang,"He said,"You're just a kid."

"Where are you going,"Orange asked.

"To get Cola,"Soda said,"And Cherry. We're going after Don!"

Soda slammed the door and left. Orange left the room and came back with a rag for Grape.

"They're going to kill my brother," I said,"He's all I've got left!"

I was crying. Orange hugged me.

"It's okay," He said,"They'll probably just beat him up or something. Your brother's tough... he can handle it."

Grape sat up. He had wiped the blood off his face.

"How do you know each other,"Grape asked.

Orange explained that we were dating.

"Oh. Terrific,"Grape said sarcastically.

"Are you okay,"Orange asked.

"Yeah,"He said,"But my head hurts."

I could see that Grape was still shaken.

"He was wrong,"Grape said,"Soda was wrong. I'm not a kid. I'm just as tough as the rest of you."

"Maybe,"Orange said,"But you know Soda. You're the baby of the group. He's really protective of you."

"Hey,"I interrupted,"I think I should go home, maybe see if Don's there."

"All right,"Orange said,"See you later."

"Bye Orange,"I said,"Bye Grape."

"Goodbye,"Grape said.

When I got home, I didn't see my brother. His car was gone. I called for him, but there was no answer. I was really tired, so I lied down on the couch, but couldn't sleep. I sat up and tried to watch TV. I couldn't watch TV because I was too worried. I decided to go out and look for Don. A couple blocks down the road, I ran into Orange and Grape. Grape looked a lot better. He had a black eye.

"What's wrong,"I asked.

"It's Don,"Orange looked down,"Soda found your brother. Cola, Cherry and him started beating him up. He tried to pull his knife on them and..."

He paused.

"...and Cola stabbed him,"Grape finished.

Orange nodded.

"Where is he,"I demanded.

"At the hospital,"Orange said,"One of his friends, Luke I think, found him not too far from the hospital, and took him there. Cola called and told me. He was.. crying."

"Let's go,"I said.

I followed Orange and Grape to the hospital. When we got there, I saw Cola in the waiting room, wide eyed and shaking. I went to the room my brother was in.

"He's lost a lot of blood,"the doctor said,"He's very weak."

I stood next to Don.

"Stephanie,"Don said weakly.

"Yeah,"I said,"It's me."

"You were right," he said,"about fighting being useless and getting a taste of my own medicine. If I don't make it through this..."

"No,"I interrupted,"You'll be okay! I love you."

He smiled weakly.

"I love you too,"he said.

I kissed his cheek and went back to the waiting room. This can't be real, I thought, it has to be a dream. Yeah, that's right, a dream. A nightmare. At any moment, I'll wake up and be back at home with Don and...

I snapped out of it. Some of Don's friends showed up. They went to see him, then came back into the waiting room and started to argue with Soda and his gang. Cola walked up to me.

"I...I'm so sorry,"he was crying,"I didn't mean to. I just got scared."

I remembered what Cola said earlier "If they come near us again buddy, I'll cut them open", and the fire in his eyes when he'd said it. That fire was gone now, extinguished by tears. I wondered vaguely if the fire was there when he stabbed my brother.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him,"I yelled.

"I know",he said,"I'm sorry...I really didn't mean to"

I knew he genuinely meant it, and he really was sorry, but i was infuriated. I hated him. I slapped him. The room grew quiet.

"We're gonna have a fight,"Soda said,"Our gang against yours."

"No,"I screamed,"Don't you see where fighting has gotten us! My brother could die and all you can think about is fighting!"

I fell to the ground, crying my eyes out. Orange put his arm around me for comfort.

"He can't die,"I cried,"He just can't."

I stood up and walked to Cola.

"If he dies,"I threatened,"You die."

I ran outside and back toward my house. Orange caught up with me.

"Where are you going,"he asked.

"Home,"I told him,"I might leave tomorrow. I don't think I can take it anymore."

"But you can't leave,"he said,"What if your brother comes back and sees you're gone. He'll be worried."

"I won't leave until tomorrow night,"I assured him,"If I even decide to. I need some sleep first."

"Shouldn't you stay with your brother,"he said,"It might be dangerous by yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed.

"Okay,"I said, and followed him and followed.  
When we got back, most of the Soda's and my brother's friends were leaving. The only person left was Cola, sitting in the waiting room. Murderer, I thought when I saw him.  
I walked back to my brother's hospital room. Don's best friend, Luke was in there.  
"Hey Luke,"I said. I knew him pretty well he came over to the house a lot.  
"Hi Steph..,"He started, then saw Orange and glared at him,"Who's that?"  
"Not important,"I said,"How is he?"  
I saw Luke's eyes. They were bright red and welling with tears. I'd never seen him cry, didn't know he could cry. His best friend, my brother, was dying.  
"He passed out,"Luke said,his eyes not leaving Orange,"That's good, right?"  
His hands were shaking a little. He was trying to convince himself Don would be okay. I couldn't tell him I thought he would die, even though I know he was probably thinking it too. I just nodded.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
He brushed his short blonde hair back and started to walk out. He turned around.  
"Bye Stephanie,"He said,"I'll be back in the morning."  
"Bye,"I replied.  
He sighed painfully and left.  
"Maybe you should go home Orange,"I said,"Or call Soda so he's not worried."  
Orange left for a few minutes then came back and sat down.  
"I called him,"Orange said,"He told me I could stay. Just to call him when I want to leave. He'll pick me up."  
"Okay,"I said.  
I got up and walked to my brother. He had an IV tube connected to him. His heart monitor was still beeping. I grabbed his hand and got close to his ear.  
"Please don't die,"I begged,"I love you! I'm sorry! Sorry for all those times I yelled at you. Those times I said I hated you. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"  
Orange was drifting off to sleep. It was getting late, about 9 or so.

* * *

**TO READ THE ALTERNATE VERSION(COMING SOON), STOP HERE AND SKIP TO THE LAST CHAPTER. IF NOT, CONTINUE READING.**

* * *

Don's monitor beat slower and slower, then flatlined.  
"No,no,no,no,"I mumbled over and over.  
I found Don's switchblade in his pocket, and took it. I had a job to do. I ran out of the room. Orange didn't seem to notice. Cola had started to walk out of the building. I followed him quietly. I waited untill he'd walked a block or so, then I tackled him. I had him on his back, holding the now open switch to his throat.  
"You killed him,"I yelled,"Murderer!"  
I saw the horror on his face, and regret in his deep, chocolate-brown eyes. I pushed the knife further into his neck. I decided against killing him. I lifted the knife, folded it, and put it back in my pocket. I wouldn't kill him. No, I'd give him a fate worse than death, I'd make him live with the guilt.  
I backed away from him, and he stood up and ran away. I walked back to my house. Orange caught up with me later.  
"I woke up,"Orange said,"And you weren't there. I knew Don was..I figured you would be heading home."  
"Where else would I go,"I asked indifferently.  
"What are you going to do,"He asked, as I grabbed some suitcases and bags.  
"I'm leaving,"I said,"I'm getting away. As far from here as possible."  
"But..why,"Orange asked.  
"There's nothing here for me anymore,"I said simply.  
I finished packing things. I had my entire room in one suitcase, and some of Don's in another. I packed a couple of his shirts, I guess to remember him by. I took all of our family photos. I also took my pillow and blanket, and Don's. I took the small safe in Don's room, and the key for it.  
"Where are you going to put all this stuff,"Orange asked.  
"I'm taking Don's car,"I said,"It'll all fit."  
Don's car was parked out front. I found a spare set of keys. I attached the safe key to the key chain loop. Orange helped me put the things in the car. I got in the car and started it. I was too young to drive, but I knew how to. Orange sat in the passanger seat.  
"What are you doing,"I asked.  
"I'm going with you,"He replied.


	4. Epilogue

_15 years later.._  
Orange and I now live in a beach house in California. I bought it with the money that came from my mother's will. It was Don's, but he died. I didn't grieve much over my brother's death. Don't get me wrong, I do miss him, and I loved him. I just stopped feeling. After he died, it's like my heart turned to steel. I only feel love for Orange, and our son of course. We're married now, and we have a child. A three year old boy, named Don. Don is beautiful, orange fluffy hair, brown eyes. Orange walks into the room, singing cheerfully and holding our son. He sets Don down. He runs to me. I kneel down.  
"Mommy, mommy,"He says excitedly.  
"Yes,"I inquire.  
"Love you,"He says.  
"I love you too, Donny,"I say.  
"Cartoons,"He asks.  
"All right,"I say.  
I turned on the TV and turned it to some cartoons.

Orange's POV  
Since we left, Cherry dropped out of school and works at a grocery store now. He's an assistant manager. Grape went off to collage and became a writer. He's quite successful. Soda went to community college. He still lives in the same house. We helped him fix up the house a few years ago, Stephanie and I. We go and visit during summer break. Donny really liked meeting his "Uncle Soda". I found out a while ago that Cola had hung himself. It happened shortly after Don died. He just couldn't take the guilt.


End file.
